wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Darkest Night
This is a different version of The Brightest Night, if things had played out a bit differently. Prologue Burn had been bitten by a dragonbite viper. Everyone was panicking. Burn screamed in pain and fell to the ground, her limb turning black. She snarled, looking at Blister. You... did...this! I'll...get...you! she thought. Her mind raced as pain blotted out her thoughts. Then everything went blank. Burn went limp and her black eyes closed. Blister looked up at the dragonets. The snake was up there. It had bitten the mudwing dragonet. She grinned smugly. Perfect! she thought. I'll get rid of Burn and those pesky dragonets at the same time! "Out of the way!" A skywing with smoking scales ran to the dragonet's platform. "Clay?! Can you hear me?!" The nightwing dragonet tested for a pulse for a moment. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Peril. He's dead." "What?! No, no that's not possible! Clay! Please don't die on me!" Blister watched the whole event unfold. She had always loved a good dose of drama. She turned to face Blaze, the last obstacle that stood in her way, and attacked. Flower, Smolder's scavenger began to dig at Oasis's grave and soon, plenty of dragons joined her. She pulled a small bag out of the dead Queen's mouth and inside, was the eye of onyx. Blister walked over to the dragonets. "OK, you little fools. Hand over my eye of onyx." The deformed sandwing looked at her for a moment, and turned around and handed it to the sandwing next to her, Thorn. Blister stamped her foot in the sand. "You can't do that! The eye of onyx is mine!" She reached out to grab the gem and it sparked as lightning rippled up her arms and into her wings. The lightning didn't hurt, but it gave her a strange feeling, kind of in the way of a wave of water. She tried to snarl, but couldn't open her mouth. She fell to the sand and pulled herself up again, ready to slash at Thorn, when she was blinded by a bright light and felt as if she had been thrown backwards. She then passed out. Chapter One When Blister woke up, her head felt like she had slammed into a wall. Because she had. She looked up and saw a wall of the nightwing fortress, partially covered by cooled lava. She looked around and saw the aftermath of the eruption. Lava was caked on rock, oozing out slowly over the steaming water. A few burned nightwing corpses littered the ground, the unfortunate souls who didn't escape in time. Blister hung her head. This was were Morrowseer died. She still missed him. There was something about the way he walked, and the look he always had in his eyes that really captivated her. Her heart would belong to him and only him. "I've... lost everything..." she sobbed. "Thought I had it all, but now, I have n-nothing..." She buried her face in her arms, sobbing softly to herself. She had never known this kind of pain, never known that this is what the dragons she tortured felt like, with nothing left to loose. She pulled herself up off the ground and flew into the tunnel leading to the rainforest. She snuck away into the deep forest. All she wanted was to be alone. She ran until she reached a small, rocky beach. She perked up, having thought of an idea. "If I cover my scales with mud and live under a false name, no one will know it's me! Then I can return to the sand kingdom!" Blister grabbed a talonful of brown mud and smeared it along her scales. Her diamonds still showed through, but her scales appeared to be a completely different color. "Blister, girl, you are one smart dragon!" she said to herself, taking off to return to the sand kingdom. She flew for what seemed like hours. Completely exhausted, she landed in a small forest clearing. "I can spend the night here." she said, pushing the grass outward to form a bed. "I'll leave in the morning. No one will even know I was here." As she drifted off to sleep, what she didn't know was that there was a dragon in the forest, watching her. At the snap of a twig, Blister sprang up from her sleep. "Who's there? I'm warning you!" A massive shadow-like dragon emerged from the trees and walked straight towards her. "Well well, what do we have here?" Blister was truely afraid. The dragon was so much bigger than she was and she had no army to protect her. "No, please! I'm not traveling with anyone! I'm just a single dragoness!" The shadow got closer to her face. "I don't care if you are only a single dragoness, you are not welcome here!" Blister opened one eye to look at her likely murderer and was stunned to see a familiar face. "Morrowseer?" "Blister?" Chapter Two "Blister? Is it really you?"" The dragon was covered in burns and black scales turned even blacker by the lava. Blister leaped up and threw her arms around him. "Morrowseer! You're alive!" "Blister?! What are you doing out here?" he said, joy entering his voice. Blister's face went from happy to angry again. "That lousy Thorn doesn't deserve the throne. It's mine!" "What?" Blister pushed him along with her tail. "Never mind that. We have to return to the sand kingdom right now!" Morrowseer took Blister to where the tunnel to the sand kingdom was located. Morrowseer shuffled around in the leaves and felt along the rocks. Blister flicked her tail impatiently. "Come on! What's taking so long?" Morrowseer continued to look. "It's not here." "What do you mean it's not here?" He turned to face her. "I can't find it." Blister felt around the same area. "You're right. It's not here. Then where did it go? It could just disappear, could it?" Morrowseer shook his head. "No. Stonemover's magic was stable. It wouldn't just collapse like that. Someone must have disabled it." "So, we'll have to fly?" Morrowseer nodded. In the dark of night, they were hard to spot, but they also had to be quiet to avoid waking anything up. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)